Media items such as movies, television shows, music, etc. may be digitally stored as video files in various file formats. Video devices that playback these video files may be limited to a set of file formats that are supported by the video device. For example, a video device may not support particular formats such as, for example, high definition, high frame rates, various compression formats, etc. To successfully play back video files in such devices, the video files may need to be transcoded. Video devices may have limited storage capacity, and it may be desirable to transcode video files into a format with a smaller file size. By performing transcoding on a video file, the video file may be converted from an unsupported file format to a supported file format, and the video file may be converted from a larger file size to a smaller file size.